A Tussle in the Hay
by miraline
Summary: On a rainy night, Robin & his lady friend enjoy a sweet roll in the hay…and then Marian enters the scene and things get complicated… Pre-series? Check. Teenage Hormones?Check Kittens and rainbows? Uh…Nope, but there will be some fluff coming up dont worry
1. The wedding crashers

_**Title:**_  
**A Tussle in the Hay**  
_-Or what happens in Winton stays in Winton._

_**Summary:**_

On a rainy night, Robin and his lady friend enjoy a sweet roll in the hay… and then a young lady Marian enters the scene and things get complicated… Pre-series? Check. Teenage Hormones? Check. _Kittens and_ rainbows? Uh…. Nope, but_there will be some fluff_coming up don't worry!

_**Characters:**_

Robin/OC, Robin/Marian  
Guest appearances by Much, Allan Will, Luke…

* * *

_**Chapter one:**_

**The wedding crashers**

_Sometimes a seemingly small decision can produce a remarkable outcome._

It started with something as innocent as a visit to an elderly relative... It started with a young nobleman and his manservant, both still in their late teens, traveling trough the east midlands, slowly but surely making their way home to Nottinghamshire and the small village of Locksley. Little did they know this journey would prove to be a life altering one…

-----

"I say we keep moving."

"Surely, Master, you can't be serious! It's dark and it's late! And we should really try and ge-…."

" I mean it, Much. If we keep moving, we can be home by this time tomorrow."

"If I don't get something to eat soon, I don't think there'll be much left of me by this time tomorrow," the shorter of the two teenagers whined in a high pitch voice. He knew he was pleading to deaf ears. He knew he didn't have much say in the matter, but the thought of spending the night in the saddle was not a thrilling one.

His master, however, was as persistent as ever. "Don't be such a baby!," young Robin chided his traveling companion with a light smack to his shoulder. "What part of 'No vacant rooms or available beds' didn't you get?!"

"He said we could sleep in the stable. Didn't you say we could sleep in the stable?" Much called out to the man guarding the entrance of the building on the opposite side of the street.

"I sure did!," the keeper of the 'Harrow Inn' replied in a bored yet amused tone. "It's probably the best offer you'll get in this town tonight…. Unless, of course, you lads are part of the wedding party…. "

Robin of Locksley eyed the man with renewed interest. "A wedding, her in Winton?!?…but of course… that would explain the burning of bonfires and the ringing of church bells." There was a slight pause, one in which you could almost hear the wheels in the teenagers head turning. "Was that by any chance a traveling theater ensemble we passed by riding into town?!?," he asked and sauntered closer towards the inn keeper.

"That wouldn't surprise me," the short but sturdy looking man said with a cynical twist of his lips. "The bride's father, the earl of Eglinton, is… how shall I say?, rather pleased to have found such a suitable match for his precious daughter. The old fool has ordained a wedding feast worthy of a princess. Lot's and lot's of guests, the noblest of the nobles from all over the shire. "

"Which leaves you with more customers than you can accommodate?! Sounds like a sweet deal to me," Robin, nodded, prodding for the man to continue.

"You got that right, I'm not complaining! You wouldn't believe the amount of ale brewed solemnly for this occasion …and then there is wine of course… and food… They are serving enough pork, ham and sausages to feed a small village…"

"Ha, I told you I could smell meat roasting a mile away!" Much triumphantly cut into the conversation. "Please master, I don't care how dusty or dingy or cold that stable is, I'd much rather stay there, than bounce around on a horse all night…"

Robin raised his eyebrows at his servant's rather passionate outburst, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Much, I think you might actually be on to something here my friend!"

"I am? I mean of course I am…" The young man puffed his chest out and beamed a smile that was luminous. "I guess this means we're staying. I'll take the horses to the stable!" He sprung into action almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste. "Thank you master, you won't regret this! I bet if the night is kind, there may be leftovers in the morn--…."

"Much," Robin interrupted his friend mid-ramble.

"Yes, master?"

"Wrong way! I believe the stable is over there!," Robin smirked, helpfully pointing out the direction for his friend. "Isn't that correct?"

"Ay, That's right!," the innkeeper nodded., still following the conversation with great interest.

"Oh… " Much looked over his shoulder towards the building that clearly served as a stable. "I knew that," he said, with as much dignity as he could muster. "Of course I knew that, I was just… Hey, if the stable is this way then where are you going?!" he called out after his master who had taken off in the opposite direction.

Robin turned around and shot him his trademark cheeky grin. "I don't know about you, but I, for one, am not planning on going to bed hungry."

"Master, are you saying what I think your saying?" Much's eyes grew wide. "You'll get us both in trouble for this," he added, with a nervous side glance at the innkeeper.

The old man, chuckled at this. "Don't let little ol' me get in the way, lads. I'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes," he mused. "The festivities are being held by the courtyard to the west of the Great Hall next to the church.. There are tents set up everywhere, you can't miss it… "

And with that, the plan was in motion…. Sometimes a seemingly small decision can produce a remarkable outcome.


	2. A Lady in training

**A Lady in training**

One of the floorboards creaked.

She was barefoot and she was tiptoeing, trying her best not to make a noise. But of course, despite her efforts, she had managed to step on the one floorboard that creaked.

She froze and listened for any sound coming from the sleeping area at the back of the room. She knew by experience that both Mother Francis and Benedicta, the young novice nun, were light sleepers and she didn't want to risk waking them. All nuns slept with one eye open and there were always at least one creaking floorboard in every room. It never failed; it was like, a law of nature or something. She dared another step and then another one. She was close, so close. The window was only a few steps away, and beyond it… freedom…

As she pushed herself through the window, she wondered briefly what her father would think if he ever found out that his daughter had made a habit out of sneaking out late at night. Escaping through windows and climbing walls were not exactly the kind of skills you'd expect a young girl to learn from spending time in a convent.

She had been doing it for such a long time now that she didn't even feel guilty about it anymore. Six years…. That's how long she had been staying at St. Claire's… that's how long it had been since her mother had passed away. Six long years of prayers, etiquette lessons and needlework. Not that she was ungrateful. Her father's concern for her well being was touching, and she did appreciate it. She knew education, such as learning to read and write, was a rare privilege for a girl. Still, she was more than eager to leave this part of her life behind and return home.

In fact, this very night marked the end of one chapter, and the beginning of another. It was finally happening. She was going home. Her father had kept his promise. On the morning of her fourteenth birthday, there had been a carriage waiting for her and the abbess had granted not one, not two but three of the Sisters of St. Claire's to accompany her. And if that wasn't enough a whole stab of her father's personal guards were waiting for them by the outskirts of Sherwood to ensure them a safe passage through the forest.

This layover, this small town of Winton, was their first of two stops before reaching Nottingham. In less than 48 hours she'd be reunited with her father. So much had changed since her last visit. She was a woman now or a lady in training at least…. And with that came responsibilities and obligations. Still she couldn't help but fell glad to be heading home!

But first, one last window to climb, one last carefree escapade, one last nightly run through the fields. It was time to focus on the task at hand. The distance from the window to the ground was approximately two meters. The girl landed on her feet like cat and bounded off into the shadows, like a puppy.

Outside the night air was pleasantly cool, the sort of air that made you breathe deeply because the temperature was so comfortable. "One last taste of freedom," the girl thought to as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	3. Smooth moves

AN: Everyone who has reviewed- ya'll rule. If I was Empress of the World ya'll would so get your own countries.

* * *

**Smooth Moves**

Flames from dozens of torches illuminated the scene before him. The feast seemed to be at its height, wine was flowing freely and the intoxicating scent of the most delectable dishes was in the air. Women in long dresses and men in elaborately brocaded garments milled about in a state of organized chaos.

Robin headed up to the archway entrance and strolled nonchalantly towards the inner courtyard, for acting like he belonged had proven to be a good disguise in the past.

A maid with a tray of half-emptied dishes brushed passed him and cast an irritated glance indicating he hadn't moved out of her way fast enough. He looked after her as she scurried off and disappeared inside a nearby tent, a tent that seemed to hold all sorts of delicious goodies by the look of things. A steady stream of servants were moving in and out through the canvas opening, balancing goblets, pitchers, plates and silverware filled with refreshments of various kinds.

His stomach rumbled eagerly at the prospect of a good meal as he ducked under the tent's opening flap and stepped inside. Stunned momentarily, Robin looked around in what clearly served as a makeshift kitchen. There were people everywhere, maids, servants, and cooking staff, and they all busied themselves almost frantically in their duties.

Robin's presence didn't seem to faze anyone; in fact he barely made it inside the tent before someone mistook him for hired help and placed a basket of fruit in his hands.

If you act like you belong, people will assume you do... and if you're hungry you don't turn down food that is practically being thrown at you… Various eatable items disappeared into the fruit basket as he made his way through the tent. Pork ribs for Much, half a roasted chicken for himself, some pie for desert and some ale to wash it all down with. He did not take more than they could reasonably eat, or more than he could carry with him without raising suspicion. He intended to leave the same way he had entered; in a peaceful stroll in plain view, without a care in the world.

It didn't go exactly according to plans though…On his way out he tossed a glance over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, and that's when he first saw her; a young girl crunching down behind a stack of barrels in the adjacent corner of the tent.

She wasn't very noticeable; in fact he probably must have walked right passed her hiding spot just a few moments ago without knowing it. Nothing about her was extraordinary. Nothing about her made her stand out in a crowd. She wore a plain dress of some thick cotton-white material. Her long dark hair hung down her back in a simple braid and her feet were as bare as those of any common child or kitchen maid. Yet he was fairly certain this girl was not a commoner.

He could not pinpoint what it was; it was more a feeling than anything else. He was going out on a limb, but his instincts had served him well in the past. Robin was surprised to find that the situation intrigued him. The girl was clearly up to something, but what?

"It would have been interesting to stay and watch this one unfold", he thought to himself as he left the kitchen tent behind and stepped back into chilly night air.

Interesting or not, he simply didn't want to risk getting caught. Much was waiting for him and besides, there was no point in interfering with something he knew absolutely nothing about… no point what so ever… Then again, the bigger the risk, the greater the reward… He grinned, a cunning idea taking shape in his mind.

The food would have to wait, Much would have to wait, he decided as he quickly made his way through the sea of guests occupying the courtyard. He moved seemingly aimlessly but of course there was nothing aimless about it. His mind was made up and he didn't stop until a certain tent and a certain canvas wall reappeared before him. This particular wall didn't have an opening, in fact if his calculations were correct this portion of the tent was as far away from the opening as possible.

For a moment, he feared that his dagger was too blunt, that the blade didn't have enough 'tooth' to rip through the thick fabric. He tried again, applying a little more pressure this time. Big mistake! When the fabric gave in, it gave in with a ripping sound that seemed to drown out everything else.

"Shit, " he swore inwardly at his own clumsiness. Someone was bound to have heard that….

He waited, listening intently. Nothing. When what felt like two years had passed in unbroken stillness, he poked his head through the slit.

The first thing Robin noticed was that the tent was if possible even more crowded then before. The girl was still hiding in the same spot as the last time he had seen her only this time she had her back turned against him.

Kneeling swiftly, and picked up a handful of pebbles from the ground. His first throw missed her, but only because one of the kitchen maids picked that exact moment to fetch something dangerously close to the stack of barrels behind which the girl was hiding. His second throw hit the bull's eye, or in this case the young girl's shoulder. She jumped, startled and hastily looked around, frowning.

Her facial features were prominent, though not overly large: big blue eyes, dark eyebrows, a full mouth. All taken together, the girl was pretty, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

He could tell the precise moment she saw him by the way her eyebrows shot skyward.

Robin made the universal sign for "be quiet" by putting a finger to his lips. When he was sure he had her full attention he began crawling backwards, through the rip in the canvas wall, hoping the girl would get the drift and follow his lead. He hid in the shadows on the outside, waiting, keeping watch. One minute passed and then another. He was beginning to think… well he wasn't sure what to think really… Okay, so he was a "stranger" and he could see how some people would feel a bit iffy about accepting help from a stranger but still… why wasn't she jumping at the chance?!

He had almost given up hope when he finally detected some movements from the other side of the canvas wall. Her backside appeared first. He could not make out her features, but she had a small, petit frame with just a hint of feminine curves. Her silhouette had a cautious stance, although her movements were swift and efficient. She was carrying something, or mostly dragging it. It looked like a bag or a sack of some sort.

Once again Robin found himself wondering, "Who was this girl and what was she up to?!"


	4. Such hostility my lady

AN: The plot will clear up and be a little more coherent later on in the story.

I swear.

* * *

The girl sucked in a lungful of air, noticing the smell of ale and wine and bodies and the noise of frivolity. She scanned the crowd for any face that might possibly be that of the helpful stranger.

She had only managed to get a quick look at him. Dirty brown tousled hair, slender build, piercing eyes…. blue or green maybe… she wasn't sure. In fact if he changed his clothes and combed his hair, she probably wouldn't recognize him. He had looked, well… not disheveled, but definitely not dressed for a social event such as this. He should be sticking out like a sour thumb, but no such luck…Where was he, her mysterious savior, her partner in crime? She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or alarmed that the man was nowhere in sight.

She kept to the shadows. The sack on her shoulder was heavy and she had to walk slightly bent over to ease its weight. Still, she was glad to be able to stretch her legs at all after spending all that time in such a confined space. This had to be the craziest thing she had ever done. It had been a stupid idea. She had been careless and almost gotten herself caught… but the adrenaline rush was unlike no other!

A hand caught her elbow. A warm breath tickled her ear, "What is your name, girl? "

She jumped at this, even though she should have been expecting it. It was him; she recognized his grey woolen cloak. He looked different up close, sharper somehow. There was an intensity about him that was vaguely unsettling. "Who are you?," she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I believe I asked you first", he smirked at her, digging his fingers into her arm and forcing her to walk with him.

"Uh uh, you jumped me, and besides I'm a lady, so I think my question is more justified," she returned dryly, tilting her head to send him a rather pointed look. "You better tell me your name mister…. and while you're at it, would you please take your hands off me!"

"Now, now, my lady, such hostility," the young man hung his head with great emphasis. Then, swung it back up with a grin. "I offer you my help, and all I get is suspicion?"

"I said-" she ground out, twisting her arm out from his grip in a nimble move, ".HANDS ." Her last words were spoken in a voice loud enough for passers-by to hear.

"Alright, alright, no need to cause a scene." Scowling, he hastily stepped back. "You don't want to draw attention to yourself anymore than I do. We should stick together; we seem to be here on similar business… "

She shot him a look of mock indignation.. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm merely here for the entertainment."

"Sure, and that thing you are lugging around is nothing but a sack of rotten apples for the pigs. Come on, I saw you in there, I saw you take it.. take that.. whatever that is!?!"

"It's a sack of flour, and I didn't steal it!…. I mean, I obviously took it without permission, but I did leave a silver coin in its place and another two coins for the bride and groom by the gift table," she said with a vague hand gesture meant to somehow rationalize the events of the evening.

"Of all the things to steal, you take sack of flour?!?"

"I'll have you know that sack of flour can feed a family for a whole month… and I didn't steal it, alright!," the girl said, getting back into her defensive stance.

"You do know what a mill is, right?! Wheat goes in, flour comes out… It's painless, no sneaking around required, and it's cheaper too…."

"Maybe I like a good challenge."

"Maybe you're plain crazy. Three silver coins for one sack of flour, that's not exactly what I would call a bargain. "

"Call it whatever you want, I'm leaving now." The girl grabbed sack off the ground and slung it back over her shoulder.

"Look, no wait!" he said, lunging forward. "I just think you should get your moneys worth, that's all. In fact I think I could help you with that," he snapped his fingers as if he was a magician and the rabbit had just reappeared.

"Oh, really?!? I don't recall asking you for help. I can handle things perfectly well by myself."

He ignored her protest. "Have you seen the amount of freshly baked bread they have over there, in those big containers by tables to the left of the grea-…"

"Yes, I see them." she interrupted impatiently, not giving him time to finish the sentence.

"I bet we could take one of those, well not the actual container necessarily but the content, the bread, and no one would be any wiser. They wouldn't even know it was gone."

"And how exactly are you planning on getting away with that? You'd have to carry that thing trough the crowd and right across the entire inner courtyard to get to the gates?!."

"Let's make a bet; if I can pull this off, you will have to…" he scratched his head, pretending to think. "… bow down and kiss my feet."

The girl made no effort to mask the disgusted look on her face.

"Hey now, what's with that look?! There is nothing remotely gross about my feet …. But alright, I'll think of something else, something a little more appropriate for a lady. Let's see… If I can pull this off, I expect you to tell me your name, what you're doing here and answer any other questions I might have, alright?!"

She nodded, accepting the terms. "And if you fail?"

"I'm not going to fail but if I do, I'll eat my hat."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't even have a hat!"

"That's how sure I am," he shot back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tell you what, if you lose, I want a piece of your action!"

"My what?!," he asked, feeling himself get somewhat flustered.

The girl smirked. "I doubt you are collecting rotten apples for the pigs in that basket of yours. We are here on similar business remember?!"

"Oh, you want in on the food?!," he concluded, giving himself a mental slap on the forehead.

"You got yourself a deal!"


	5. Mere Technicality

**AN: Note to the observant reader... this chapter contains one tiny little detail that sort of gives away the plot twist that I have planned out for this story. Let's see if you can spot it....**

* * *

**-mere technicality****-**

A longbow and a quiver of arrows was all it took… He had done this trick many times now and it never failed. He was skilled with his bow and his arrows.

"Benedicta, "Robin tasted the name on his tongue, then repeated it aloud a second time. "You don't look like a Benedicta. That's quite a name."

"My friends call me Bernie," the young girl replied with a sullen face as she picked up another piece of bread from the ground. It was a wheat bun studded with poppy seeds but more importantly it was a wheat bun pierced by an arrow. "I still say you cheated," she said and pointed the arrow dangerously close to his face.

"I never said I was planning on carrying that container out through one of the gates, you just assumed that was how it would have to be done," he teased and grabbed the bread from her. Separating the bun from the arrow he threw it towards his cloak, which he had laid out on the grass.

"Can you blame me?! How on earth do one come up with an idea like that?! I mean splitting apples with arrows is one thing but shooting bread over stone walls on arrows is just plain dumb."

"Me thinks someone is being a sore loser," Robin chuckled as he bent down to collect another arrow.

"You could have hurt someone," the girl pointed out with a stubborn shake of her head.

"Aaah, but you see, that's why I aimed in this particular direction," he pointed towards the old church looming behind them. "It's fairly safe to assume that a place like is more or less deserted this late at night."

Bernie shivered visibly at those words.

"Aww, don't tell me you're scared of ghosts."

"Don't be silly." She glanced back at him sharply. "I'm not afraid and I'm not a sore loser."

"Come on, I don't see what you have to complain about. You have your flour and your bread; your family will not go hungry."

"It's not my family. It's not… this is not for me."

"Who's it for then?! Don't tell me we just went trough all that trouble for nothing." Robin replied, frowning.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she spat and turned to move away from him. "I did not ask for your help, remember?!"

Before she could get away, he grabbed her by the arm and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You keep saying that, yet I doubt you'd get very far on your own," Robin finally said in a calm voice.

"Oh, is that what you think?!" the girl asked as her expression changed from wide-eyed innocence to a devious smile. And then before he had a chance to react she kneed him in his man-parts and broke free.

Robin stumbled back, and doubled over in agony, his pride hurt along with the pain of the blow.

"I'm perfectly capable on my own, thank you very much!, the girl informed him triumphantly.

"I risk my own neck to help you and this is what I get in return?! " Standing back up with great effort, Robin glared at her. "You obviously, don't trust me. "

"Trust you!? How I can trust you when I don't even know who you are?, "

"I'm not one to throw titles around but fair enough. I'm the earl of Huntingdon."

"Really?!" she questioned, looking him up and down. "You are awfully young to hold such a noble title."

"That title says nothing about my age. Theoretically, it could have been mine since birth," he shrugged.

"Listen closely, Huntingdon. Some of us are born with a silver spoon in our mouths, but most of us aren't.." Something about her demeanor had changed. Her words and mannerisms were suddenly dead serious.

"You asked who the flour was for; I'll tell you…There is this group of foreign travelers, three maybe four families, who has set up camp on the outer fringes of the town." She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was urgent, pleading almost. "They are in dire need of food and shelter but they are not allowed within the city walls because of the festivities. That hardly seems fair, considering the amount of food and wealth concentrated within those walls tonight. "

"I see were you are going with this. Stealing from the rich to help the poor!" he nodded thoughtfully. "How noble of you."

"Except, technically, I didn't actually steal anything. I paid for the flour, remember?!"

"That, my dear, is a mere technicality," he smirked and slung his arm around her shoulders. "You can count me in! I don't think I have ever been part of anything as deviously brilliant as this before."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bernie said, ducking away from him. "We must hurry up and finish this while it's still dark though."

"Agreed, lead the way, my fair lady!," he said and grabbed his quiver to put the last of his arrows away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!," the girl asked, halting her movements abruptly.

"What?! Oooh, right!," he sighed and turned around to gather their belongings; the bread, the food and the sack of flour. "My heart gets all fluttery, when you boss me around like this."

"That's good to know…."There was that smirk again. "….but actually I was talking about your friend," the girl commented with quick glance over her shoulder.

For a moment there he stared at her blankly. Then he realized who she was talking about, Much, his ever loyal man servant, who was lurking in the shadows under the pretence of keeping guard. Loyal to a fault but too much of a worrywart to enter a graveyard after dark.

"Oh, right! That's just Much. He's my ser-… he's my friend, my travelling companion. Don't worry about him, he's harmless. He'll talk your ear off if you let him, but he's harmless.

"He's the one that was distracting the guards, getting us out of that courtyard, isn't he?!"

"Ay, that's the one."

"I like him already!"

"Of course you do," Robin grumbled, waving his hand over his shoulder, motioning for Much to join them.

………………………………….

The forest was inky black and the air crisp and cool. Dark clouds gathered menacingly above the treetops, covering the moon and shielding its faint light.

A warm orange glow flickered between the oak trees like a floating ghost, disappearing and then reappearing through tangled branches. The light came from a campfire around which four men sat quietly. The three teenagers moved as close to the campsite as possible with as little noise as possible.

The girl had not been exaggerating about the miserable state of these people. Ratty blankets, rumpled clothes and limbs thin as dry twigs. Women and children huddled together like animals, showing all the early signs of malnutrition.

After a short deliberation the trio decided not to impose on these men and their sleeping families. Instead they left the flour sack, the bread and a few coins in a place where it would be protected from wild animals and rough weather, yet easy to spot in broad daylight. It was quickly decided that the boys would return in the morning to make sure the "goodies" were found by the right people.

The first drops of rain began to fall just as the trio was about to cross the big open area between the towering leafy trees and outer fringe of the town. It started as a light drizzle, but then quickly turned into a pour, a pour intensive enough to warrant a mad dash across the meadow towards the nearest barn.


	6. In the moonlight

…………………………………………………..

Shadows stretched across the hayloft inhabiting every corner of the barn.

Outside, the rain had increased to a downpour, each raindrop pounding against the roof, creating a soothing sense of time passing…. Well soothing to some, irritating to others…

The girl, Bernie, was growing restless.

"I think your friend has dozed off again. Should we wake him?," she asked as she grabbed another apple from the basket and very carefully sat back down in the hay.

"Nah, let him rest," Robin answered, craning his neck to locate the other boy. It was too dark to see anything, but he could certainly hear him — and as far as he could tell, Much was indeed sleeping.

"Like a warthog with a cold," the girl commented as she followed his gaze in the direction of the snores.

He laughed at that, turning to look at her. "This is not so bad, is it?! We have food. We have shelter. We have comfort…."

"Comfort? You call this comfort? This stuff is itchy, I've got hay everywhere! In my hair, in my clothes, even between my toes!" she complained, while vigorously rubbing her bare feet together.

"This is a barn, what did you expect?! Rose petals and satin cushions? You sound like you've never rolled around in a hayloft before," the last part was said with a suggestive waggle of eyebrows as Robin flopped down in the hay next to her - a movement that caused clouds of dust to swirl around them.

"Don't get any ideas, Huntingdon!" she coughed and rose to her feet, only to end up banging her head against the low hanging wooden roof. "For your information, I'm not the attention-seeking, eye batting, hay-rolling, kind of girl!" she grumbled as she rubbed her sore head and sank back down into the hay.

"No, of course not, " Robin's eyes twinkled as he tried to keep a straight face. "You're what? Fourteen? Fifteen years old?! That's not too young to have suitors… "

"My dad would lock me up and throw away the key!"

"You just need to make sure you don't get caught then," he suggested with a sly grin. "What your father doesn't know won't hurt him… Oooh, hold that thought, I feel another question coming on."

"Enough with the questions already!," she groaned and rolled onto her stomach, propping her chin on her fists."…and stop hogging the ale!"

"I'm not hogging the ale. I'm drinking it. You're just stalling, my lady," Robin said, busting out in a huge smile "Do I have to remind you, I won that bet and you promised you'd answer my questions."

Bernie snatched the tote bottle from his outstretched hand and took a swig of the ale, letting its spices burn her throat and warm her stomach. "Alright, but this is the last one. This is the last question I'm going to answer, so you better make it a good one."

He grinned at her. "What's the most unladylike situation you have ever been caught in?"

"What kind of question is that?".

"The kind with an intriguing answer," he argued. "For instance, three summers ago, I was caught stealing undergarments from the maid chamber."

"That's not intriguing, that's disturbing!"

Ignoring her, he continued, "Or I guess I could tell you about that time when the head stewardess busted me with my breaches around my ankles," he paused for dramatic effect. "She was not impressed by my nake--… " He stopped mid-sentence, interrupted by a slap on his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"You're nuts if you think I'm gonna sit right here and listen to that!"

"What?! Clothes can be itchy and constricting when you are four years old and have the chickenpox. Apparently I was running around naked, rubbing up against anything and everything that came in my way… or so I have been told…"

"Very funny" she rolled her eyes.

"It was, wasn't it?!," he smirked. "So, what about you? Any youthful indiscretions you'd like to share?… silly childhood memories… embarrassing moments…Come on, tell me something about yourself beyond your name!"

"Alright, remember what I said about my father locking me up?! He actually did that once, for about a week when I was eight. There was food of course but I wasn't allowed to leave my room or speak to anybody."

"Uh oh, what did you do? I assume you were being punished for something, right?!"

"I fell trough the church roof during ongoing service and landed on my rear end in the holy water stoup."

His face split into a wide grin. "Are you serious," he asked, barely stifling his laughter.

"Dead serious! I could have broken my neck, you know?! Thankfully, I got away with a sprained foot and a minor concussion. To make a long story short, some stupid boy dared me to balance on the roof ridge. I can't for the life of me remember why I took him up on it."

"Maybe you like a good challenge!?!," he suggested with a playful chuckle.

"Maybe I'm just plain crazy!" They both smiled at that.

"You're not a very girly girl, are you?! "There was no accusation in his voice, only curiosity." Little girls are supposed to play with dolls not climb on roof tops."

"You sound exactly like my father! He never knew what to do with me. When he realized he couldn't keep me looked up for all eternity he opted to send me away to get a proper education and some female guidance. Lets just say I have been under close supervision ever since!"

"That sucks, you got my deepest sympathies. I guess that would explain the whole 'sneaking around at night' routine you got going for you."

"Yeah, pretty much. The only thing worse than being mollycoddled by a well-meaning but overprotective father, is to be supervised by a bunch of well-meaning but closed-minded nuns."

"So no suitors then?," he asked and shifted a bit so that they were facing each other.

"No suitors."

"No rolling around in haylofts?"

"Nope!"

"No kissing in the moonlight?"

"Most definitely not…"

Carefully, as if testing the waters, he reached out and picked a few strands of hay out of her hair. "You have missed out…" His hand cupped the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him. "…but don't worry, my lady, I'll bring you up to speed on things."

And before she had a chance to respond, he dipped his head to tenderly capture her lips with his own.


	7. An anatomy lesson

AN: This one starts out with a bit of fluff and then turns a bit OOC but I think I can get away with it seeing as there is a good bit of ale drinking involved…

Big thanks to CalonLan and Magpie287, ya'll keep me writing with your constant feedback.

And the rest of you lurkers out there, now's the time to unlurk. Silence is golden, feedback is platinum...

-----------------------------------------

That first chaste kiss led to a second and then a third followed in quick succession… and after that she lost count…

His lips felt so smooth and warm. This was all so new to her, so strange and unexpected. ….

"Relax...and open your mouth," he instructed running a thumb along her lower lip.

Shuddering against him, she yelped in surprise as his tongue sweep into her mouth.

She had always thought a kiss was just a simple peck on the lips or on the cheek—that's how her parents had done it anyway, but apparently there was more to it than that…

Overwhelmed, breathless and confused she fisted her hands in his tunic and clung to him for dear life as he deepened the kiss.

She willingly followed his lead as he lowered them into the hay.

"Your turn, my lady," he whispered, as he rolled them over and pulled her onto his chest.

There was an unspoken challenge in his eyes that she found it hard to she leaned forward, a silver cross on a chain round her neck swung forward_, _catching the faint moonlight spilling through holes in the roof_. _The cold metal brushed against his bare neck, slow and delicate, making him shiver beneath her.

He watched her face move closer until they were nose to then her gentle lips pressed against his, clumsy and hesitant at first, but _as t_he girl grew bolder, so did the kiss. Limbs became tangled, hands intertwined, lips connected.

It felt good, too good…. Drawing on every bit of willpower he could muster, he broke the kiss and brushed her away.

It was sudden, it was abrupt but it was necessary.

Shocked and confused, the girl fought to regain her breath. "Did I do something wrong?," she asked,her heart galloping in her chest.

"No, you did everything right!" Robin shook his head, his body was aching.

She glanced up athim, but he avoided her gaze_._ "Then what? You're acting strange."

"I just...," he fumbled for words. "You're too young. We can't do this… I can't do this."

"Don't patronize me_," _she ground out, fury colouring her tone. "This was your idea. It was all your doing."

"Benedicta," he said cautiously as hefinally looked up and mether eyes.

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name isn't it?!"

"NO... NO I'm NOT a child! Don't treat me like a child!!," she gritted through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying to treat you like a lady, but to hell with that! You do know the difference between the male and female anatomy, right?! How, I've got some parts that you don't possess and vice versa. "

Her face turned a bright shade in a matter of seconds. "I can't believe we're having this conversation!"

"Neither can I. What I'm trying to say is, you did EVERYTHING right. It gets very obvious when you know what to look for."

As to emphasise his point, he rolled onto his back, giving her a clear view of the growing bulge pressing against the front of his trousers. "I'm sure you've seen enough horses and cattle mating to know how it works."

"Oh," her eyes shot up to meet his in the briefest of glances then looked away just as quickly.

"Don't look at me like that! It's a perfectly normal male reaction to a female body," he muttered and shifted again to relieve some of the pressure that his pants made against his crotch.

"Can we maybe not talk about this right now, or ever again?"

"If you insist!"

"I insist."

"Fine…"

"Fine."

A brief silence settled between the two of them, embarrassed on her part, awkward on his.

Robin shifted again trying to get comfortable. The hayloft had seemed like a good idea but now the roof and the walls seemed to be closing in on him. No matter how much he fidgeted around in the hay he couldn't find a comfortable position.

He caught her sneaking glances at him. In return, he snuck glances at her. Her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed. She was beautiful. When had she become so beautiful? This was ridiculous, he should be able to control himself but instead he could feel himself growing harder again with each passing minute.

"Does it hurt?"

Her question brought him out of his dangerous thoughts. "Well, yeah, a bit…, " he nodded feeling himself flush slightly at that admission. "It's more uncomfortable than anything else, but it goes away on its own, so no worries."

"I thought it only went away if you… uhm.... you know, touch it…"

"What?!" he choked_,_ then shook his head and frowned "Who told you that?!"

"Someone with a dirty mind and a loose mouth," she giggled. "It's true though, isn't it?"

"Uhm… no… it goes away on its own eventually but... eh... yeah touching yourself usually takes care of it a lot faster," Robin answered truthfully, hoping the girl would drop the subject.

"If I weren't here, you'd be doing it right now, wouldn't you?"

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't be having this problem."

"Fair enough," she smirked.

"So what about you?," he said, returning her question. "Do you ever do it?"

"Do what?!"

"Touch yourself?"

"Don't be silly, I'm a girl… there is not much there for me to touch… there is no pleasure in it for a girl."

"Wanna bet?!" He gave her a sly smile.

"On what?"

He tried to do a movement to show her what he meant but the look on her face told him that she had no clue to what he was talking about at all.

"All it takes is one little finger to bring a girl to her knees! I can prove it, I've got an arsenal!," he said wiggling his fingers.

"You're lying!"

"No. I'm not."

"You so are!"

"There is only one way to find out."


	8. Like a fool

When the church-bell rang the hour of nine, Robin donned his charcoal grey cloak and stepped outside to meet the new day. Despite the hangover and the sleep deprivation he was in an exceptionally good mood. Wildflower in hand and servant in tow, he practically skipped down the road to hunt down his newfound friend

He didn't even know her last name, one of many details skipped on the night they became acquainted, but at least he knew where she was living. Only she didn't know that he knew… Thinking he was asleep, she had left on her tippy toes. Robin had indeed been dozing, or as his grandmother liked to say, resting his eyes for a bit, when he had heard her climb down the ladder and sneak off into the wee hours of the morning. Sleeping had been impossible after that, so he had gotten up and gone after her. He had followed her home, like any gentleman would; only he had done it from a distance and without making his presence known.

Now, five hours later, Robin was standing in her backyard again, grinning like a fool. He counted the windows and stopped underneath the third one. This was it, this was the one. He used his long-bow to tap on the shutter. The reaction was immediate, within seconds the dark shielding parted and a figure appeared in the opening.

"Can I help you, young man?"

Robin blinked in surprise when he realized that the figure was a woman that could only be described as a very traditional looking nun.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I'm looking for someone who I thought was to be found in this room. Clearly I was wrong, but, thank you." Robin grinned apologetically and scratched his head in confusion. He was pretty sure this was the right room; he had been standing outside of it just a few hours ago! He could hear Much sniggering in the background; his servant apparently, found the situation hilarious.

The nun pursed her lips and shook her head. "Youngins today, I tell ya... no manners and no respect for the elderly!" Her voice was stern, but her broad smile and the twinkle in her eye gave away her true thoughts on the subject. "Those are some pretty flowers you got there. It would be a shame to let them go to waste. Who is this young lady you are looking for. Maybe I can help you, I never forget a face. "

Robin looked at her dubiously. "She is about this high," he said, holding his hand at chin level. "Her hair is kind of chestnut brown. I'm pretty sure it's curly when it's not braided. Blue eyes, pale complexion… Oh and her name is Benedicta."

"Ah, we have a Benedicta in our Order, the Sisters of St. Claire's," as the nun spoke about her order, she absentmindedly fingered the silver cross she wore around her neck.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, the girl I'm looking for is not a nun."

"Not a nun, she's a novice, our Benedicta… such a lovely girl, soft spoken and well mannered. But you're right, my dear, it can not possibly be her you're looking for." The nun shook her head, as if bemused or perplexed.

After giving it some thought, she added, "I'm afraid I do not know the girl you are speaking of, but you should try the house across the street, the bakery. I have heard the baker has seven daughters." Her necklace glimmered in the light as she moved to point out a building near the end of the road.

That's when it hit him. That's when realization struck him like a bolt of lightening. "That cross you are wearing, I've seen it before."

"Oh my, you certainly are observant, young man. It's the Holy Cross of the Sisters of St. Claire's."

Ice flooded Robin's veins, and it had nothing to do with the chilly morning breeze; the girl from last night was a freaking novice, a nun-in-training! No wonder she had seemed _so_ clueless initially not to mention uneasy afterwards…. Thinking about it made him feel ill to his stomach. He was going straight to hell for this, that much was sure!


	9. Familiar faces

AN: another chapter, another twist in the plot. Some familiar faces will make an appearance.

Enjoy!

* * *

**-familiar faces-**

The young nobleman left, trying to make it look as if he wasn't fleeing.

Robin and his manservant, traveled for many long hours, until they finally arrived in Nottingham. It was late afternoon but the sun was still hanging high in the sky and it was unseasonably warm. The horses were in need of water and some cooling off. Taking a detour through town, rather then the main road around it had seemed like a good idea.

As they rode past the town square however, Robin made a surprising discovery. The market place was unusually busy for a Monday afternoon. Sure, there was your usual crowd of farmers, merchants and salesmen. The peasants were present too of course, but for some reason, there were a lot more of them than what could be expected on a slow day like this. The masses all seemed to be moving collectively towards the inner courtyard, which could only mean one thing: the sheriff had some kind of announcement to make.

Robin contemplated that thought for a moment and then urged his horse forward, breaking through the crowd. "Excuse me, just passing through!….Step to the side… Watch out!," he shouted as he zig zagged his way down the street.

"Master Robin?!," his servant hesitantly called after him.

This was a yet another detour from their planned route, one that would make their journey at least half an hour longer..

"Master?! The horses…Locksley… your father!," Much tried again but to no avail. Sighing, he pressed his heels into the horse's flanks and set off after his master.

Despite being a skilled horseman, Robin had to slow down his pace considerably to get anywhere in the crowd that filled the street leading in towards the castle. His horse, a brown gelding, was growing more and more skittish as the noise level increased.

Their journey came to a complete halt when, suddenly, a young child darted out in front of them. Robin miraculously held his balance when the horse instinctively stepped sideways to avoid collusion.

"Whoa, calm down boy!" he soothed the horse, gently running a hand through its mane. "Are you alright?," he asked turning to the child, a boy who appeared to be five maybe six years old. "You need to be more careful, young man!"

"Sorry-he-outran-me!" The explanation came from another boy, slightly older and a lot taller, who stepped forward to fetch the young child. "I'll keep a better eye out next time."

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere?"

The tall skinny teenager looked up and then bowed when he recognized young Robin of Locksley. "Yes sir, I'm Will Scarlett and this," he paused to grab the disobedient child by the arm, "…this is my brother Lukey."

"Aah, the Scarlett boys, from Locksley," Robin nodded with a smile. "It is really good to see familiar faces. Here, can you hold this for a moment?." Not waiting for a response Robin slid off his horse and handed the reins to the oldest of the Scarlett boys.

Once on the ground, Robin wiped his forehead on his rolled-up sleeve and scanned the crowd in a slow sweep. "So, tell me, what's going on? There are an awful lot of people out on the streets today."

"We just got here, I'm not sure," Will Scarlett said shrugging his shoulders in typical teenager fashion.

"It looks like a celebration of some sort." Much offered, slightly out of breath as he caught up with them.

"I hope it's a hanging. There was a full moon last night. Dad says when the moon is full, someone's bound to dangle."

"Luke," Will hissed, clasping a hand over his younger brother's mouth. "That's just a saying and besides, it has been month since the last public hanging. Our sheriff is a fair man."

Robin nodded. "Ay**,** he sur-…" he started to respond but was interrupted mid sentence by a thud and an "Oof!" coming from somewhere close behind him.

"Master did you see that? That little son-of-a-bitch tried to pick your pockets!" Much exclaimed, stumbling forward nearly falling over.

"What –Who-How?!," Robin, Will and little Luke asked in unison and swirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of a cloaked figure scurrying off in a hurry.

"I'll fetch him," Will offered and helpfully stepped on the cloak trailing behind the thief. This caused the figure to jerk backward and the hood to slip back slightly, revealing a strawberry blond scruffy looking young 'manchild'. Old enough to sport a hint of facial hair but still young enough to be almost a head shorter than Robin.

"He tried to pick you pocket," Much hollered again louder this time.

"It's just some kid," Robin said shaking his head. "Think about it, I got the last laugh. There is nothing but holes in my pockets."

"But master.. We should… we should…. we should let the sheriff know about this."

"Not being, funny but it looks to me as if your precious sheriff has his hands full at the moment," the thief piped up with a smug little smirk.

"Yeah?! What do you know about it? What have you heard?," Robin asked with renewed interest.

"It will cost you," the thief grinned, rubbing his fingers together with an impish glint in his eye.

Robin dug up a coin out of his saddlebag. "What do you know?!"

"It's his daughter, Mary, Megan. Margret or something…"

"Marion?! What about her?"

"Well, there is not much to tell, really. I just heard she is back that's all."

"Back from what?"

"Don't know."

"I believe she was sent away when her mother died?! " Much piped in helpfully.

"Riiight, I remember that…sort of… This was ages ago, though, wasn't it?! I don't think I have heard anyone speak of her in years. Didn't think she'd return."

"Oh, she has returned alright. I saw the carriage roll in earlier. Figured she must have been the lass in the fancy dress, with the big hair and posh sounding voice," the thief said as he readjusted his cloak and pulled the hood over his head. "Right, well I'm outta here."

"Wait, not so fast," Robin said holding up another coin. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated for a second or two, and then he shrugged. "It's Allan, Allan a Dale."

"Stay out of trouble, Allan a Dale!" Robin chided tossing him the coin.

"Trouble finds me - I ain't got time to go lookin' for it."

Conversation was suddenly brought to a halt by the deafening sound of trumpets, a fanfare announcing the arrival of the sheriff. The thief used the commotion to sneak off and Robin was much too preoccupied to even notice.

The sheriff made his announcement, something about festivities to be held in celebration of his daughter's safe return to Nottingham. Robin didn't catch the exact words as he was much too busy staring at the daughter in question.

"Well, I'll be darned," he groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead as he felt a sudden headache coming on.

"What?" Much asked, obviously still clueless as to his friend's dilemma.

"I should have known..."

"What, master?"

"Take a closer look at Sir Edwards daughter, our childhood playmate, she has grown quite a bit wouldn't you say?!"

"I… eh.. she looks like.... isn't that... Whait a minute that's your lady friend Bernie, isn't it?!"

"No, I believe her real name is Marion Fitzwalter."

"Oh?… Ooooh, now I get it! I thought there was something familiar about her."

"And you didn't think of telling me till now?," Robin hissed between clenched teeth.

"Well master there's good news and there's bad news. It looks like you won't be going to hell just yet… but if her father ever hears about this…."

"Little Lukey will get his hanging."


	10. In all his glory

An: were getting closer to the end now. This is the second to last chapter and I'm planning on having this story wraped up by newyear.

* * *

**In all his glory**

The following Tuesday morning was a busy one in Nottingham castle. A meeting of the Council of Nobles was to be held in the great hall.

Marion looked down from where she stood at the railing of the second floor. From her vantage point she had a clear view of the huge wooden doors that barred the entrance of the castle. On this particular morning a rather large group of gallantly dressed nobles had gathered in the entrance hall waiting for sheriff to arrive.

Needless to say, young lady Marion was curious… and she wasn't the only one…

"I don't understand, who are these people?!"

"Eligible bachelors, my lady" a castle maid explained with a curtsey. "They must have heard about you return and now they are curious."

"Curious, of me?! Don't be silly!"

"Sir Edward is a well-liked, highly respected man… and you're certainly pretty enough…. I'm sorry, my lady. I may be overstepping my boundaries here but I'm sure many men would like to court you, if and when you are ready for it."

"Court me?! They don't even know me!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure your father will handle it."

"That's what I'm afraid off," Marion sighed with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's my life, I should have a say in the matter, don't you think?!"

"I — I …yes, as a matter of fact I think you should," the girl nodded and looked at her shyly. "Come, let me show you something."

The maid, who introduced herself as Alice, led Marion through a maze of halls, finally stopping at a non-descript looking door.

"Where are we?"

"Wait, I'll show you," she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "You, better keep your voice down, my lady," she added as the door swung open.

The room was dark and empty.

"I don't get it," Marion frowned.

"Ssh, the walls have ears," Alice motioned for her to stay quiet as they stepped inside the room. "This is a preparation room for meals and banquets," she explained in a whisper. "Now watch this ," she added as she walked over to the wall opposite the door and drew back a latch that opened a spy-hole. "This is how the servants keep check on the progress of the meal. It's a hole in the wall leading to the great hall."

"How convenient!" Standing on her tiptoes, Marion peered through the peek hole. "Wow, look at that!"

"I thought you'd like it. Just keep quiet and your presence will go by unnoticed."

Marion smiled widely and gave her thumbs up indicating that she understood.

"I'll leave you to it, " Alice nodded, turning to leave. "Have fun!," she added on her way out and with that she was gone.

Now, fun wasn't exactly the word anyone would associate with the Council of Nobles. The earl of this and the lord of that, gathered to discuss politics, law enforcement and current events while the sheriff settled disputes from his throne-like chair.

As the room filled and the doors closed Marian wondered briefly about the vacant chair to her father's right. She figured it must belong to someone of great importance seeing as her father didn't allow anyone else to take the seat despite the fact that the Great Hall was filled to the brim with people. Her musings was answered about fifteen minutes into the meeting when a footman entered the great hall to announce a late arrival

"Sir Robert of Locksley and his son, Robin of Locksley," the servant proclaimed formally.

Now, Locksley, there was a name she had not heard in a long time. She craned her neck to see the face of her father's old friend Robert and his son… Robin, was it?!

Wait a minute….Her eyes sought out the younger of the two men. "Robin" wasn't the most common of names in this part of the country. It couldn't be "her" Robin, the earl of Huntingdon, here in Nottingham. Surely the resemblance was just a trick of the morning light.

She deliberately closed her eyes for a few seconds. Remembered to breathe. Rubbed her temple. Opened her eyes and stared…. because there he was, Robin of Locksley, the earl of Huntingdon in all his glory.


	11. What happens in Winton stays in Winton

_AN: Here it is, the final chapter. Do I hear sobs?_

_Although this story hasn't received as much response as I would have hoped for, it's actually the one I have enjoyed writing the most…_

_Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or put this story on alert (this is a great time for everyone who hasn't to let me know you're out there!) Thanks again!_

_

* * *

_

**A Tussle in the Hay**  
****

**_What happens in Winton stays in Winton_**

Robin shifted from foot to foot, eyes closed. He was tired from lack of sleep and his brain was muddled with confusing thoughts that gave him a headache. Attending the Council of Nobles that morning had been about as fun as pulling teeth. It had not been a complete waste of time though. Nottingham had been buzzing about the arrival of Lady Marion.

Just then there was a rustle of skirts followed by muffled footsteps against the soft grass. A sudden movement caught his eye and brought his attention back to the present just in time to see a dark figure entering the park through the east gate.

"Here she comes," Much stated, tugging on his arm.

And indeed, there she was, in all her glory. The train of her dress floated behind her like a cloud, and her dark hair, held in a circlet of silver, rippled about her shoulders.

"So, Master, what's the plan?" Much whispered, as they ducked behind a waist high stone wall.

"Mm what?" Robin asked without tearing his eyes away from the girl.

"The plan, you got one right?!".

"There's no plan."

"No plan?"

"I'll improvise."

"Is that really wise? "

"Shh…"

"Master?!"

"Trust me Much, I know what I'm doing." Ignoring his servant's skeptical snort, he continued, "Now get lost! I can't concentrate with you looking over my shoulder. "

Robin waited until Marian was just a few feet away before he made his move. He stepped into her path, and she stopped just short of plowing into him.

"Excuse me," she murmured, trying to step out of his way. She was puzzled when he wouldn't budge. Then her eyes grew wide as she recognized him.

When he spoke his voice was dangerously calm but his eyes were stormy. "Well, hello there my lady… or should I call you by your real name?! Marion Fitzwalter of Knighton. "

"Robin of Locksley," she nodded courtly.

"Who would have guessed we'd meet again this soon, eh?!"Robin replied roughly, blocking her path when once again she tried to sidestep him."Oh, thats right, you actually DID know, didn't you?!"

"What is this? an ambush??," she stared at him unblinkingly.

"You played me for a fool! You knew all along who I was and you never had the decency to tell me!"

"Is that what you think?!" she snarled. "You introduced yourself as the earl of Huntingdon. I haven't seen you in years, how was I to know that you had inherited some silly title while I was gone."

"I talked about Locksley, I'm sure I mentioned Locksley more than once. Exactly how many Robin of Locksley do you know of?!

"Look, I really didn't know until I saw you at the council of nobles with your father this morning," she stated, hands on hips as she glared at him. "It was quite the shock actually!"

"Good!" he said with a scowl. "Then you know how I felt when I saw YOU with YOUR father when I arrived in Nottingham the other day. I don't like being lied to."

"There was no malice or trickery intended. I'm certainly no saint, bu-…"

"But what?! Marian, your father is the sheriff of Nottingham and now, thanks to you, I'm a dead man!"

"Leave my father out of this! He mustn't know," she said quickly with an almost panicked look on her face. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. You said so yourself."

"Don't remind me. I'm afraid I said many stupid things that night."

"You and me both. It was the ale talking. I have never… I don't…"

Suddenly there was a sharp whistling sound coming from across the park. Probably a warning signal from Much, that someone was coming because the next thing they heard was the sound was hooves and feet stomping the ground.

"We've got company, we'll have to finish this some other time," Robin grunted, turning to leave.

They could see the incoming riders now, castle guards, making their rounds on the premises.

"Wait!," Marian wrapped a hand around his wrist and held on tight as a vise. "Do we have an agreement?!."

"An agreement?! " He stared at her blankly.

"About not telling anyone about… well, you know, about what happened. "

"I don't recall making such a promise… You made you bed now lay in it."

"What?! You just said..: You can't be seri-…" Marian swallowed the rest of the sentence when she caught the grin on his face "ROBIN!"

"Alright, alright… I'm only teasing you. Don't get your feathers ruffled," he smirked. "I won't tell a living soul. What happens in Winton stays in Winton!"

Before she had time to react he pulled his wrist out of her grasp and placed a quick peck on her cheek. "But if you ever feel lonely, you know where to find me" He blew her another kiss and was gone while she was still gawping

Believe it or not but that was the beginning of a long friendship, for they eventually became not only the closest of friends but also partners in the fight against tyranny and injustice. But that's a completely different story…


End file.
